Raymond
by Karakot
Summary: Heard the song and some how a Tim story poped into my head. Hope you like.


A.N. this story was inspired by the song Raymond by Brett Eldridge. I do not own NCI S or the lyrics which are in italic. Watch the video really good. The whole thing is in first person. Point of view is Tim.

Excuse me director Vance, you want to see me sir. This is about my letter telling you I quit correct. No Sir you can talk me out of this. Why Sir, if you don't mind me being a little long-winded I can explain.

_I work down at Asbury Hill minimum wage but it pays the bills cleaning floors and leading hymns on Sunday. _

I'm not good with a wrench or hammer. I also suck at wiring, framing, and just about everything else that Habitat for Humanity needs people to help do. So Abbey thinks that because I'm not helping her with her chosen charity that I must not do charity. She doesn't know about Asbury Hill. It started out as something do on the nights when I just couldn't sleep. And then they found out I could play the piano, so now on the Sundays we're not on call I lead the hymns.

_Catherine Davis room 303 the sweetest soul you ever could meet, I bring her morning coffee every day. _

Mrs. Catherine Davis is amazing. She has lived through the Great Depression, World War II, Korea, Vietnam and everything else our country has gone through. Every morning I was there, I would bring her coffee. One sugar and a splash of milk was how she liked it.

_She calls me Raymond she thinks I'm her son tells me get washed up for supper before you daddy gets home and she goes on about the weather how she can't believe it's already 1943 She calls me Raymond and that's all right by me._

She doesn't remember that my name is Tim. She calls me Raymond, actually usually it's Ray. She thinks I'm her son. She talks about her husband saying that he's my dad and he'll be home for supper soon. She talks about what the weather's like and what has been going on around her and on her bad days how she can't believe it's 1943.

_She talks about clothes on the line in the summer air Christmas morning and Thanksgiving prayer and stories of a family that I've never had. Well sometimes I find myself wishing I'd been there._

She talks about drying clothes outside on the line, and how they smell like summer when she does. About what happened Christmas, or during one Thanksgiving dinner. She tells me stories about siblings that I never knew, and children that I've never had. She describes everything so perfectly that part of me wishes I was there.

_When she calls me Raymond she thinks I'm her son tells me get washed up for supper before you daddy gets home and she goes on about the weather how she can't believe it's already 1943 She calls me Raymond and that's all right by me. _

_There's a small white cross in Arlington it reads Raymond Davis `71 until she can see his face again I'm going to fill-in the best I can. _

I found myself not being able to help it, I was curious. I looked up Raymond Davis through the military database. And that's when I found him. Private Raymond Davis United States Marine Corps, born July 26, 1949 died October 15, 1971. He died in LZ 29. So you know what she can call me Raymond as much as she wants. Until she gets a chance to see him again, to hold him, and hug him again I don't mind filling in. I just hope he doesn't mind it either.

_When she calls me Raymond she thinks I'm her son tells me get washed up for supper before you daddy gets home and she goes on about the weather how she can't believe it's already 1943 She calls me Raymond and that's all right by me. _

_She calls me Raymond and that's all right by me._

For her I'll be Raymond as long as I can. This is one secret I won't share. Somehow I don't think I can. There's just one thing I forgot, I work with trained investigators. When Gibbs found out nothing was said nothing changed. I let it slip to Kate one day but she just smiled nodded her head and I knew she was okay with it. Ziva followed me that was how she found out. I got a message from the nursing staff that Ms. Davis had a bad day. She followed me that night didn't say a word when Catherine asked her about our children just told her a lie the smile on her face. I think she almost respected me for that.

Ducky knew because his mother was at the same nursing home. Jimmy knew because I got him into volunteering there also. But until the case that we had to work there, until a Marine was killed in their parking lot, no one else knew. Not until Tony heard Ms. Davis call me Raymond. I could've lived with that, with Tony knowing but he had to make such a big deal out of it. He turned the whole thing into a joke.

So, director, you called me up here to find out why I'm turning in my badge and gun. Why I sent you a letter stating I was quitting. That's easy Mr. Vance, I'm quitting because I'm tired of being the joke to everyone including members of my own team. If you'll excuse me sir, I'm going to say goodbye to Mrs. Davis. How is she sir? She died of a heart attack, Tony insisting that I wasn't Raymond caused her so much stress that her heart gave out. And yet Tony this is all one big joke. It was a pleasure working with you sir, goodbye.

Authors note: don't quite know where the ending came from. I just started talking and it morphed into this. Hope everyone likes it.


End file.
